


Lotor Gets A New Home

by The_Cat_Whisperer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Child Lotor/Kova/Self, Loss of Parent(s), Past Child Abuse, Reader-Insert, Running Away
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-18 14:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cat_Whisperer/pseuds/The_Cat_Whisperer
Summary: A lovely prompt idea from Tumblr's own Starfaring-PrinceLotor for any story where young Prince Lotor gets adopted or finds a new home after running away.  This is my very quick idea of some fluffy goodness for our baby boy!  I hope you enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in a half hour, no beta's, and I had to leave for work so there was a definite time crunch! I felt like I was back at University participating in a writing challenge for a 50 minute class! It was fun to write! Little Lotor has my heart in his tiny hands!

The first thing that caught my attention was a shadow outside of my window.  I was sitting in a comfy chair, reading, when I could have sworn I saw a cat run by.  I was always finding a new cat every now and again, living out in the country, but this cat looked different.  Strangely exotic.

I put my book down to go to the kitchen and get a small bowl of kibble.  My cats wouldn’t mind sharing, as long as they didn’t know.

Stepping outside I didn’t see any trace of it.  But I was going to put the bowl down, just in case it came back.  Standing back up I saw the shadow again, but further out in the orchard.  It was as if the cat was trying to get me to follow it.

I sighed, the book lying on the chair would just have to wait.  Apparently, the fates were calling my attention elsewhere, and who was I to turn down an adventure?

The cat stopped by the barn, waiting for me to catch up.  This was one smart animal.  I figured I wasn’t going to get anything out of this trip except a wild goose chase after a crazy feline. 

Nearing the open barn door, I noticed I heard something.  It sounded like a child crying.  I stepped in very quietly, trying to determine just where this sound was coming from, when movement again, just above me in the hay loft.

I climbed up the ladder and as my head cleared the decking, I saw a shocking sight.  A little boy, all gangly, dressed in a red jumper, with a purple colored skin and the wildest white hair I’d ever seen was curled up in a fetal position in the hay.  The cat was sitting near him while he cried, not noticing my arrival. 

“Hello?” I called out, only to see him stumble and try to get up as quick as he could.  His beautiful blue irises were shining with unshed tears.

“It’s ok, I won’t hurt you,” I said, climbing the rest of the way to the top of the loft.  He backed up until he was cornered by the barn wall and the bales.   He looked terrified.

“My name’s Annie,” I said, sitting down so I didn’t look like a threat.  “What’s yours?”

He hesitated, eyes darting as if looking for an exit but finding none.  The cat walked over to him and jumped onto his shoulders.

“Lo, Lotor.  My name’s Lotor,” he said in a small voice.

“Hello, Lotor.  What are you doing all the way out here by yourself?” I asked, kindly.

“I ran away,” he sniffled.  “I had to.  My mother is…she’s…” He struggled to say it, but I could figure where he was going with his words.

“I saw your cat by the house,” I said.  “Is it a boy or girl?”

“It’s a girl,” he said, starting to calm a little now that he had a topic he liked to discuss.  “Her name’s Kova.”

“That’s a very interesting name,” I said.  “She seems very protective of you.”

“She’s all I took with me when I left,” he said toe scuffing the floor.

“I just made some soup and fresh bread.  Are you hungry?” I asked.  He backed up, frightened.

“I won’t go back!” he yelled.

“Honey, I won’t make you go anywhere you don’t want to go,” I said, offering him my hand.  “Kova can come, too.  I like cats.  I have several.”

“Kova will have friends?” he asked, looking hopeful for the first time since I laid eyes on him.  It was such a sweet soul to look out for his pet before thinking about himself.

“Yes, there’s you, and me and my two cats in the house,” I said, smiling.  “That’s three new friends.”

He slowly peeled himself off the wall and carefully made his way towards me.  Eyes still darting all around, looking for an unseen threat.

“I have an idea to help us get down,” I said.  “Let me put you on my shoulders and then Kova can ride on your shoulders.  I can climb the ladder and get us all down at the same time.”

His eyes lit up as he crossed the floor and stopped in front of me.  I reached up to wipe his tears, noticing him wince, as if I was going to strike him.

“Darling child, you never need to fear my hands.  I will never touch you out of anger,” I said, quietly.  I could tell that this boy had suffered at the hands of those he loved.

I stood up and lifted him up under his arms until he was sitting on my shoulders.

“Come Kova!” he called out and I swear that cat could have jumped clear over us.  She landed lightly on his shoulders and he clapped his hands delightedly.

I descended the ladder and we made our way back to the house through the orchard.

“What are those, Annie?” he called out, pointing to the apple trees.  Excitement lacing through his voice.

“Those trees grow apples, and the others over there grow pears,” I said. 

“Wow,” he said.  “I’d love to learn to help grow some.”

“I promise, dear one, if you want to stay here with me, I’d be happy to teach you all about them,” I said as kindly as I could.  His exuberance had him nearly bouncing off my shoulders.

He asked many more questions that evening.  During dinner he asked were soup came from and how to make bread.  I showed him how to wash dishes and feed the cats, which Kova was very pleased about.  My cats remained hidden under the sofa.  I sat in my chair while he roamed the house, looking at photographs and listening to my music.  He was fascinated with how it worked and wanted to know where the sounds came from. 

He picked a book off of my shelves, and I promised I would read it to him later as a bedtime story.  He wanted to go to bed right away, but I told him he needed to clean up first.

I finally got him upstairs and drew him a bubble bath.  I gave him a soft, fluffy, green towel and helped him get in the tub.  He was a little afraid of the bubbles at first, but that faded quickly when he started asking a thousand questions about how they were made, if they came in other colors, if they could form other shapes, and why they were disappearing as the bathwater started to cool.

When he climbed out of the water his little fingers and toes were all pruney.  I wrapped him in the towel and rubbed his hair dry.  He giggled.  I put one of my t-shirts on him to sleep in and took him to my room.

“I have a room for you, but I didn’t think you’d want to spend your first night in a new place all alone,” I said.  He jumped into the sheets and snuggled in the pillows.  Kova joined him under the blankets with just her tail sticking out. 

“Miss Annie?” he asked.

Yes, love?” I answered.

“Is it time for my story?” he asked, looking up at me with those soft beautiful eyes.

“Why, yes it is!  You’re good at knowing things, aren’t you, Lotor?” I said, playfully. 

I picked up the book and sat in the rocking chair across from the bed, only to find myself with a lap full of child.  He looked up at me, with a momentary gasp of fear.

“It’s ok if you want to sit with me while I read,” I said, sweetly.  “My mama used to let me do the very same thing.”  He smiled a brilliant smile that showed his adorable little fangs.

I opened the book and turned to the first page. He leaned back against my chest, listening and watching everything. 

“Goodnight Moon, by Margaret Wise Brown” I read.  

“In the great green room,

there was a telephone,

and a red balloon,

and picture of the cow jumping over the moon…”

By the fourth page little Lotor had fallen asleep in my arms.  I carefully picked him up and placed him back in the bed beside Kova.

Turning out the light, I pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“Goodnight, moon,” I said.

I pulled the rocking chair close to the bed and sat down near him, holding his hand while I fell asleep.


	2. Lotor's First Day In A New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor has a lot of new things to see in his brand new life. Making breakfast, shopping, and playing outside. What a beautiful day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know this was supposed to be a one chapter story, but I kept feeling little hands pulling at my shirt all day. Apparently Little Lotor has more story he'd like to tell.

Lotor was thrashing in his sleep.  He was making enough noise that it awakened me, as I was still sitting in the rocking chair next to him.  Kova had come out from under the blankets and moved to the end of the bed.

“Lotor,” I said, gently.  “Hey butter bean, it’s ok.”

He sat straight up and screamed.  His eyes were wild, looking all over for an enemy, before settling on my face.

“Are you ok, child?” I asked, quietly, rubbing his back but feeling his little heart racing.

“I’ll,” he swallowed, “I’ll be ok.  I’m sorry I woke you up.  I promise I’ll be good.”  Tears formed in his eyes.

“Darling, everyone has a bad dream every now and again,” I said.  “You’re allowed to have them.  I’ll always be here when you wake up.”

He drew his knees up to his chest, shivering with fear.  I walked around the bed and climbed in next to him with my back against the headboard.

 “Come here, sweetling,” I said, inviting him to a hug.  He slowly crawled over and smooshed himself into my side, my arm curling around his back to make him feel safe.  I reached for the crocheted blanked next to us and pulled it up over him.  He snuggled into me but was still shivering.  I started running my fingers through his hair, singing a lullaby.  Within a few minutes I could feel his breathing had settled into a nice and sleepy pattern.  I smiled down at him and closed my eyes for a nap.

*************************************************************

I woke up to a glorious sunrise with Lotor still cuddled up under my arm, sleeping peacefully.  It was a shame to wake him, but we needed to get moving.  If he was going to stay for a while, he would need things of his own.  But first, we needed to make breakfast.

“Lotor, it’s time to wake up,” I said, gently rubbing his shoulder.  “Come on, sleepyhead, we have a lot to do today.”

His eyes opened, and the sun caught the blue irises just right, making them look like sparkling sapphires. 

“Good day, Miss Annie,” he said, opening his mouth wide for a yawn.

“Did you sleep well, little one?” I asked.

“Yes, ma’am. This is the most comfortablest bed I’ve ever been in,” he stretched and yawned again.

I reached down and ruffled his hair.  He giggled and pulled the blanket over his head.

“Come on, now, it’s time to get up and make some breakfast,” I said, getting out of the bed and walking over to my dresser to get some fresh clothes.

Lotor pulled the blanket off his head, sheepishly.  You turned to look at him.  He was all wrapped up in it, with just his hair, eyes and tips of his ears showing.  You smiled at him.  He, however, looked slightly sad and apologetic.

“Is something troubling you, Lotor?” I asked, returning to the bed and sitting on the edge.  He sunk down further into the blankets.

“I’m sorry, Miss Annie, I don’t have any clean clothes,” he said, looking away.

“That’s ok, honey, that’s ok,” I said, trying to soothe him.  “We’re going shopping today to get you some things, so you’ll have new clothes of your own.”

His eyes brightened, and his ears twitched.  He pulled himself out of his self-made blanket cocoon.

“Really?  I get new clothes?  Can I pick them out all by myself?” he asked, getting more excited by the minute.

“Yes, you can, within reason,” I said.  “We get some crazy weather here and I want to make sure you have enough of the proper types of clothes.  But you can pick out any color you like.”

“Yippee!” he shouted, leaping up and jumping on the bed in excitement.

 Kova looked at him, annoyed that his bouncing was disturbing her sleep.  She jumped off the bed and curled up on the rug in the sunshine.

“First, we have to have breakfast.  Come on,” I said, standing up and taking his hand.  “I’ll teach you how to make steak and eggs.”

He launched himself off the bed and wrapped his arms around my neck.

“Miss Annie, you are the nicest person I ever met,” he said.

“Well, Lotor, I’m glad you like it here with me,” I said.  “I was just needing a little boy to come and stay with me.  I’m very lucky you showed up.  Who knows what could have happened!”

He giggled delightedly.

*******************************************************

“Now, when you crack the egg you have to be careful not to get any shell in the pan,” I said.

He was standing on the stool next to me, wearing his clothes from yesterday along with a blue and white frilly apron he had insisted on once he found it hanging in my pantry.

He gently cracked the egg against the side of the pan and pried it apart, allowing the white and the yoke to fall into the melted butter.  His face lit up, and he turned to look at me.

“I did it, Miss Annie, I did it!” he exclaimed, so proud of himself.

“You did!  That’s a rare thing to not get eggshells in it on your first try!” I said, watching his face settle in to a confident smirk.  “Would you like to try one more?”

“Yes, and I think I can do it just like the last one,” he said, taking the egg from me.  Unfortunately, he got a little too excited with it and it slipped from his hand and fell to the floor, splitting open and getting egg all over.

He gasped, and his eyes got very wide. 

“I’m so sorry, Miss Annie, I didn’t mean to drop it!” he sounded panicked.

“It’s ok butter bean, it happens,” I said, putting a hand on his shoulder to calm him.  “As long as we have chickens, we’ll have more eggs.”

“Chick-kens?” Lotor asked.  “What is a chick-ken?”

“It’s a bird,” I said, “and they lay these eggs.  I have to collect some tomorrow morning.  Would you like to help me?”  I asked him, full well knowing the answer.

“Oh, can I?” Please?” he begged.  He was always anxious to learn something new.  This made me very happy.

“Yes, certainly.  I’ll have to teach you about them first.  You need to understand how to safely and properly work with them.” I said. 

I took another egg and gave it to him. He smiled and cracked it against the side of the pan. 

“Perfect! Oh, Lotor, you’re the best egg cracker I’ve seen in my house in a very long time!” I said, giving him a hug.  He smiled a happy little smile.

********************************************************

Later that afternoon we left to go shopping.  He was so excited to pick out clothing of so many different styles and colors.  Shorts, long pants, jeans, sweaters, t-shirts and new pajamas.  He even picked out a pair of boots, a pair of tennis shoes, and a pair of dress boots for fancier occasions.  Some things he definitely didn’t want.  He deliberately avoided the color red.

Once we arrived back home, he changed into a pair of blue shorts and a gray t-shirt and ran outside to play in the sunshine.  I followed him out to the orchard and he looked at the trees.

“Miss Annie, can I ask you a question?” Lotor said, clasping his hands together in front of him, almost begging.

“Certainly, Lotor.  You can always ask me anything,” I said, grinning at him.

“I was wondering if I could go up in the tree,” Lotor said.  You couldn’t contain yourself.  He wanted to climb trees!

“Absolutely, you may.  Have you ever climbed a tree before?” I asked.

He shook his head but walked over to it and stopped.  He was studying it, looking for handholds, sturdy places to put his feet, before he grabbed a lower branch and pulled himself up.  He was standing in a split up the middle between two larger branches.  He carefully walked out along the branch.  It was only eight feet off the ground, but it could have been eighty and he wouldn’t have shown any fear.  He sat down and slid backwards.

“Lotor!” I called out, afraid he was falling, but he swung by his knees under the branch.  His giggles just kept going and making me laugh, too.  I walked up to him and turned my face upside down to look at him.  His eyes were full of happiness and his cheeks had a slightly ruddy glow from the blood rushing to his head.

“You scared me, Sir,” I said.  “Now, for your punishment.”

He stilled, and his face lost all of the joy he recently showed, until I pulled his little shirt up and revealed his belly, blowing raspberries on it.

He full out laughed and his knees let go of the branch.  I grabbed his leg before he hit the ground and he just kept on laughing until he couldn’t breathe, the fear forgotten.  He finally sat up and looked at me.

“Miss Annie, I’m so glad you found me,” he said with such happiness.

I reached over to pull a leaf out of his hair and he raced into my arms.

“I’m so very glad I found you, too, Lotor,” I said, giving him a kiss on the cheek before embracing him.  “I’m glad you were here to be found.”


	3. Lotor's Lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I composed a little Lullaby for Lotor - It's sung to him by Miss Annie in Chapter 2. I also included a Vimeo link of me singing the song. I do hope you like it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first experience trying to add video. I really hope it comes through. Please let me know if you can't see it.

<https://vimeo.com/306810043>

Lotor’s Lullaby

 

The sun has set

You beautiful child

It’s time for stars

To shine up above

The Moon and I

Will watch over you

Please know you are my love

 

And if you should

See shooting stars fly

Close your eyes tight

And wish for sweet peace

Know that you are

The love of my heart

And this will never cease

 

Sweet little boy

For you I wish

To rest your head

And dream sweet this night

For Tomorrow

We’ll greet a new day

To laugh and live in light

 

 


	4. Lotor's Day With Science and Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor gets to go on a special trip.

Lotor was fitting in nicely here.  My cats, Binx and Mr. Davidson’s Nightmare (Mister for short), were starting to get used to Kova.  She kept trying to break into the boys’ club, but they were cautious.

We started working in Lotor’s bedroom.  It was going to be redecorated and painted just for him, and I had a special surprise in store.  We needed to leave the house for a day, so it could be prepared for him without him finding out.  He was so inquisitive I wouldn’t be able to keep him away otherwise!

“Lotor!  It’s time to get ready!” I called from the porch.  He was playing in the orchard again, climbing trees.  He was so content just sitting in the branches and listening to the birds, I knew I could find him there most of the time.  Just the other day I walked out to find him fast asleep in the fork of one of the trees, a smile on his sweet face, a look of peace and bliss.

“Coming Miss Annie!” he shouted, and I saw him sprint towards me.  When he was about ten feet away, he launched himself at me and I caught him, spinning him around while he laughed with his eyes closed in delight. 

I kissed him all over his face, and he became a typical boy.

“Aww, come on!” he said, shaking his head.  “One is enough!”

“Never, my butter bean.  You deserve all of the best kisses in the world,” I said, touching my forehead to his.

He looked up at me and grinned happily, wrapping his little arms around my neck for a hug.

I picked him up and settled him on my hip.  We walked up the stairs to the porch where I had lemonade waiting for us.  His eyes lit up when he spied it.

“Oh, I love that drink!  It’s yummy, but it makes my cheeks hurt sometimes,” he said.

“I know, me, too!” I said.  “When you make me laugh it does the same thing to me.”

“Why does it do that?” he asked.

“I don’t know, sweetheart,” I answered honestly, while I poured him some and handed him a shortbread cookie.

He sat down on the porch swing and munched away happily, enjoying the light snack.  I took my glass and sat down next to him and began to slowly rock the swing.  We sat in the sunshine, listening to the sounds of the country, and drinking our lemonade.  I wondered if he ever had times like this wherever he had come from.

“Miss Annie?” he asked, looking up at me with those expressive blue eyes.  “Could I please have some more to drink?” He held his little cup out to me, looking hopeful.

“Of course, my dear!  Why, that’s the exact reason I brought out an entire pitcher, just in case,” I said, getting up and filling the cup again.

His smile lit up his entire face when I handed the cup back to him and he took a loud slurping sip.  I ruffled his hair, and he shook his head, making a disapproving sound.

“Silly little bean,” I said, affectionately.  I took his face in my hand and brought my eyes to his.  “I want to tell you something serious, Lotor, and I don’t want you to ever forget it.”

He focused all of his attention on me, looking a little frightened.

“You are special, my darling, and I am here for you,” I said, nodding.  “If you ever want to talk about anything you can come to me.  You will not be in trouble, and I will always come for you, no matter what.”

He looked so serious, not breaking his gaze, he nodded.  I smiled warmly at him which made him break into a grin, knowing that the serious talk was over.

“It’s time to go,” I said.  “We’re going on a special trip today.”

“Could you please tell me where?” he asked, turning towards you, using his innocent eyes like a weapon.

“No way, sir.  You cannot use those beautiful eyes on me to make me tell!”  He giggled.  “I know your little tricks too well!”  I said, getting up from the swing.  I took our glasses back into the house while Lotor followed, trying to carry the pitcher as carefully as he could.  I noticed his struggling and took it from him and placed it in the refrigerator. 

“Thanks for your help!  I’m so glad you carried that all the way inside for me.  That would have been a long walk if I had to go back out for it,” I said, putting my hand on his shoulder.  He stood taller, trying to look impressive.

“I knew you needed me to help,” he said, knowingly.

“Come on,” I said, fishing my car keys out of the basket by the door.  “We have a very important appointment.”

*********************************************************

Lotor was very excited to see where we were going.  He loved riding in the car, putting the windows down and letting the wind blow around the interior.  When I would hit a bump, he would laugh and demand I do it again.  I knew today was going to be a special day for him.

We pulled into the parking lot and Lotor was trying to figure out where we were.  He didn’t know the language yet, although we were practicing at home every day, so I know he couldn’t read the sign.  He was retaining knowledge at an astonishing rate, so I knew today would be something he wouldn’t forget for a long time.

“Miss Annie?  Where are we?” he asked, cautiously.

“This is called a museum.  There are all different kinds of museums but this one is a type they call Natural History,” I explained.  “You will be able to learn all about life here that goes back thousands of years.”

Lotor couldn’t quite grasp what I was talking about, so I decided to show him.  I got out of the car while he climbed over the seat to jump out after me.  He slipped his hand in mine as we walked to the front doors.  Lotor was never too comfortable being away from the farm.  He would constantly be on high alert and never would wander away.  He always wanted to be close to me, and I would let him.  Even though he was such a young boy I knew a day would come when he would walk out the door and into a new life.

“Hey, Annie!” a male voice called out as we walked inside.  Lotor froze with a terrified look on his face.  I leaned down to reassure him.

“It’s ok, honey,” I said.  “That’s my friend, Mr. Jason.  He works here.  He is a Docent.  That is a person who knows all about the museum and can tell you anything you want to know.”

“He, he is a friend?” he said, hesitating.

“Yes, and I trust him completely,” I said, nodding my head.  Lotor didn’t look very reassured but walked forward with me.

“Hi Mr. Jason!  This is Lotor and he is staying with me.  He is the smartest boy I ever met, and I know he will have a lot of questions for you today.”  Mr. Jason beamed down at him.

“Hello, Lotor!  I’m very glad to be your personal guide today,” he said, extending his hand.  Lotor looked up at me and I smiled.  He slowly put his hand out and let Mr. Jason shake it warmly.

“I arranged for him to be with us all afternoon, so you have a special tour,” I said.

“That’s true.  I’m at your command,” he said, releasing Lotor’s hand and giving him a salute.  Lotor put his fist across his chest and gave a slight bow in response.  I quirked my eyebrow at that.  He had never done that before.

“Come on, let’s go look at the dinosaurs,” Mr. Jason prompted. 

“What’s a dino, dinor…” Lotor tried to say the foreign word.

“Dinosaur.  It’s Latin for ‘Terrible Lizard’ but they weren’t really lizards at all…” Mr. Jason said and pointed Lotor towards the Hall of Giants.  Lotor walked beside him, hands clasped behind his back, listening intently and asking questions.  I walked behind the two, knowing Lotor would be profoundly uncomfortable if I wasn’t in sight.

They wandered all over the museum for hours talking about airplanes and electricity, extinct animals like dinosaurs and mastodons, but he was most excited about the planetarium.  We got our own private show, which made Lotor’s eyes shine with excitement.  He was overwhelmed by everything but wanted to keep asking more and more questions.  Eventually we had to call it a day.  Lotor was dragging his feet with exhaustion, and Mr. Jason was losing his voice.

“Lotor, I have to tell you, son, it was my pleasure to spend today with you,” Mr. Jason said, clasping his hand.  “You are one very bright young man and I’m just astonished at the questions you had for me.”

Lotor smiled an embarrassed smile, looking down at his shoes.  He was truly humbled by Mr. Jason’s words.

“Thanks again, so much for today,” I said, giving Mr. Jason a hug.  “It was so nice to see you.”

“Likewise, Annie.  You’ve got yourself an amazing little companion here,” he said, nodding.

“Come, Lotor, it’s time to go home,” I said, taking his hand.  He looked up at me with very tired eyes.

“When can we come back again?” he asked.

 ******************************************************************

We walked in the door and he stopped at the threshold, wrinkling his nose.

“What is it, sweetheart?” I asked.

“It smells different in here,” he said.  “I don’t know what that smell is.”

“I don’t smell anything, dear,” I said with a secretive grin.  “It’s time to get washed up for supper.”

We washed our hands and I made peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, sliced apples, and cups of milk to drink.  We sat at the table with the radio on in the background.

“So, what was your favorite part about today?” I asked.

“Oh, Miss Annie, I don’t think I could pick a favorite part!” he said, excitedly.  “I loved the dinosaurs, and the paintings and sculptures, and the mummies, and…”

“Slow down!” I said, laughing.  “I can’t follow you when you go that quickly!”

“It was all so fun, I can’t pick a favorite part,” he said, matter of factly.

“I’m so glad.  Did you know there are a lot of different museums all around the planet?”  His eyes got wide and his smile got bigger and bigger.

“Can we go to them?  Please?  I want to see them all!” he jumped up in his chair. 

“Lotor, please sit down,” I said gently.  “You don’t want to fall and get hurt.”

He looked abashed at that and plunked himself back into his seat.  His little ears flopped down at the tips and he ducked his head down.

“Honey, please, you’re ok,” I said, rubbing his arm to reassure him.  “It would just break my heart if you hurt yourself.”

“I’m sorry,” he said in a very small voice.

I pushed my chair back and got up.  He needed some reassurance and love right now.  I moved his chair and picked him up in a hug.

“Lotor, love,” I said, “You are beyond a doubt the smartest and funnest boy I have ever known.”  He looked up at me with unshed tears in his eyes.  “You just have to be a little more careful.  You mean the world to me, little butter bean.”  He reached out and threw his arms around my neck.

“I promise I’ll listen better, Miss Annie,” he said, burying his head in my shoulder.

“Good.  Now, dry those tears,” I said.  “I have a surprise for you.”

He lifted his head and looked at me curiously.  His eyes were shining but he wasn’t crying.  I carried him up the stairs to the bedrooms.

“Now, I need you to close your eyes for me.  Would you do that?” I said playfully.  He nodded and immediately shut his eyes tight.  “I’m going to put you down now, and I’ll take your hand to guide you.”

He reached out for me the second his feet touched the floor.  I placed his hand in mine and slowly pulled him towards his bedroom.  Once we reached the center of it, I let go.

“OK!  Open your eyes!” I said.

He did and looked around, searching the sky-blue walls. 

“I don’t see anything.  Is something different?” he asked, feeling like he was missing something big.  I walked back to the light switch and turned the lights off.

Immediately his room illuminated with painted stars and constellations.  I had hired a special painter to come in and add the effects with glow in the dark paint.  That’s why Lotor thought the house smelled funny because it smelled like the special paint.

“Oh, Miss Annie!  Look at all the stars!” he whispered.  “It’s beautiful!”

I walked over to him and kneeled down. 

“I’m so very glad you like it, Lotor,” I said.

He kept gazing all around the room.  “There’s even stars up on top!” he said, pointing to the ceiling.

“Yes, there are.  All for you,” I said.

He turned and threw himself at me, giving me a big hug.

“I love you, Miss Annie,” he said, making my heart soar.

“I love you, too, my baby,” I answered.


	5. Lotor Catches A Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor little Lotor. He catches his first cold and has to stay in bed. We all know just how miserable our little bean feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been wanting to add a chapter to this little treasure of a story. Here's the installment that came to me this evening. I hope you enjoy it!

“Lotor?  It’s time to get up!” I called.  He was in his room upstairs, still in bed.  I was in the process of putting homemade biscuits in the oven.  His favorite breakfast. I remember the first time we made them.

“Miss Annie?  Can I help make the food today?” Lotor had asked.  He loved being in the kitchen when I was, always watching and asking questions. 

“Why, of course!  I answered.  “Get your apron please.  We’re making fresh biscuits today.”

“What’s a biscuit?” he asked as he opened the pantry door and reaching up with his little hands for the apron. 

“It’s bread, made in little circles,” I explained.  “You can put butter on them, or jellies and jams, or even gravy!  They can be used for sandwiches, oh, for all kinds of things.”

His ears were standing straight up.  They were very expressive.  He just wore his curiosity and wonder on his sleeves. 

I showed him how to measure out the dry ingredients and sift the flour.  He sneezed when it dusted around him in the air, but his eyes were lit up with excitement and he laughed. 

He loved the way the butter and shortening felt around his fingers while he was mixing them all together by hand.  I explained it was the best way to get them all mixed in properly.

Then we added buttermilk and it made everything sticky, which he wasn’t fond of.  But once we started rolling it out in the flour on the counter and he got to use the biscuit cutters to make the circles he was much more in his comfort zone.  It took him a few minutes to get them all pressed because he wanted to make sure he had the best use for all of the space and very little dough was wasted.

He sat on the floor in front of the oven, legs crossed with Kova sitting on his lap.  He was mesmerized watching the biscuits rise and turn the lovely golden-brown color.  They smelled so good and he inhaled deeply, closing his eyes in bliss. 

I was getting all of the toppings ready for the lovely biscuits along with our lunch of fried chicken.  I didn’t want to tell him about where it came from.  He was getting attached to our brood in the back, especially when it came to collecting eggs each day.  I knew that was a conversation we would have to have one day, and I wasn’t looking forward to it.

I washed the apples he had brought in earlier while he had been outside enjoying the trees.  He was learning quickly which apples were ripe and ready to be eaten.  He confessed that they were his favorite food so far.  On the other hand, he also said the same about four or five other foods, too.  I sliced them and put them in a nice bowl on the table for us to share, but I knew he would eat the majority of them. 

The timer sounded, and I quickly put on the oven mitts.  Lotor scooted back across the wood floor so I had room to open the door.  The heat wafted out and the smell intensified. 

“Oh, Miss Annie, that’s the best smell in the world!” he exclaimed.  The air movement from the heat and the oven door caused his little bang to waver, and he pushed it back out of his eyes.

“If you like the smell, oh, just wait until you get to taste them!” I said, excitedly.

He helped set the table, although I noticed the level of apples in the bowl kept getting lower each time he took something out there.  I merely shook my head in amusement.  There were worse things he could take a liking to than apples.  I’d let him eat as much as he liked.

“Why, Lotor!” I said in mock surprise.  He spun around and looked up at me, eyes wide, mouth open a little, so I could see the piece of apple he had just snuck.  “Do you know what happened to all of the apples?”

He put his hands behind this back, tried to swallow, and shook his head innocently.

“No, mrshs anneh, I doren’t kneeww,” he said around his mouth full of fruit.

I had to laugh at him and give him a hug and he relaxed, smiling.  Even though he’d been living with me for a little while now, he still became frightened when he thought he was in trouble.  It was something we would continue to work on, because he needed time to understand he was safe here.

We sat at the table and I showed him how to pull the biscuits apart with his fingers. 

“If you are careful you can make them even on both sides, see?  Like this,” I said, pulling one apart, but some of it crumbled off and fell to the table.  I picked up the broken piece and offered it to him.  He gently took it in his hand and looked closely at it, bringing it up to his nose and smelling it.  Finally, he opened his mouth and tasted it.  His expression went from curious to smitten.  His eyes closed, his little ears wilted, and he made a little sound like he had eaten the best and most amazing food in the world.

“Miss Annie?” he asked, looking at me with an expression of absolute awe. 

“Yes, my love?” I answered, with a bit of amusement in my voice. 

“Are these the biscuits I helped make?” he said, breathlessly.

“They are, indeed,” I answered.

“This is the best food ever,” he said, looking into my eyes and meaning it.  To him it was the best food and he made it.

“Well, lets see how you like it with toppings on it,” I said, giving him a biscuit of his own to pull apart.  He was so careful, trying to get it just right, both sides even.  I handed him the butter and the apple jelly.

The butter melted down into ridges and cracks the biscuits naturally made when they baked, and he slathered on a large helping of the jelly.  He looked at them and then took a big bite.  He looked just like Christmas had come early.

“Do you like them?” I asked.  He nodded his head furiously, enough to cause his little bang to cascade back down his forehead.

“Good, we can make them whenever you want,” I said.

“Every,” he swallowed, “everyday.  I want them all the time!” he said, matter-of-factly.

“Now, Lotor,” I said, laughing at his excitement.  “We can’t eat them all the time.  There are so many other foods you haven’t experienced yet!  What if you missed out on another favorite like these if we only ate biscuits?”  He pouted and looked away, apparently not happy he wasn’t going to have them for every meal.

I took his plate and put some chicken on it along with a few more slices of apple, and a little lettuce salad.  I was going to make sure this boy ate a somewhat balanced diet.  Otherwise I was sure it would be apples and biscuits every day.

But that was a few weeks ago.  Today, he was still up in bed, which was unusual for him.  He was up before me on most days, reading quietly, curled up in the living room on the sofa with Kova.  I climbed the stairs and knocked on his door.

“Lotor?” I asked, quietly, opening the door when I didn’t get an answer.  I stepped into the darkened room.  “Are you ok, butter bean?”

“Miss Annie?” his little voice all scratchy, his nose sounded stuffy, he called out from his bed.  “I don’t feel so good.”

I walked over to his bed and sat on the edge, putting my hand on his forehead to look for a fever.

“Where don’t you feel good?” I asked, probing for information.  This was his first bout with illness in my house.  I needed to make sure I helped him deal with the symptoms.

“My head is funny, and my throat hurts, and I can’t breathe right,” he said.  “When I tried to get out of bed like you asked me, the room started going everywhere.”

“It’s okay, kiddo, you rest.  Today is a stay in bed day.  Its sounds like you have an ear infection or the start of a cold,” I explained.

“What does that mean?” he asked.  Apparently, they didn’t get sick like this where he had come from.

“It means you caught a virus.  It’s a microscopic creature that travels around and can sometimes make us sick,” I said. 

“There’s a creature in me?” he asked, looking at his hands and arms.

“Yes, dear.  I know what I can do.  I’ll call my friends at the library and have them bring over a few books for you about colds and what it means to have one,” I offered.  “How does that sound?”

He tried to nod, but his ears were causing him so much trouble that he fell sideways on the bed from being dizzy.  He groaned.

“I’ll also call the doctor’s office and see if we can get Dr. Adams out to see you today,” I told him.

He made a sound of approval, face buried in his pillow.

“I’ll bring you some biscuits as soon as they’re out of the oven.   Biscuits and hot tea with honey might just help you feel a little better.” 

Twenty minutes later I had a tray of biscuits, honey, jam, butter, hot water in a pot, two mugs and tea bags ready.  I carried them up and brought my rocking chair from my room to sit by his side. 

He was trying to pull the biscuits apart, but his eyes were so shiny, and he kept sniffing, I knew he was on his way down with a nasty cold.  I took the biscuit from him and made it just like he liked with the apple jelly.  After setting it in front of him I poured the hot water into our mugs, added some honey, and plunked the tea bags in them. 

He carefully picked one of he pieces of biscuit up and ate a small bite.  He looked like he felt miserable.

“After you eat a little, I’m going to run a hot bath for you.  It will help you feel better because your little body won’t ache so much,” I explained. 

He nodded slowly and took a drink from his mug.  Once he set it down on the tray, he slowly laid back down into his blankets, and closed his eyes.

“Miss Annie?  How long will I feel this icky?” he asked quietly.

“If it’s a cold it should only last a few days,” I said.  “And I already called the library.  They’re on their way with a lot of books for you to read.  You’ll be back in your trees in no time!”

He groaned and rolled over, pulling the blanket over his head.

I got up and went to the bathroom, turning the water on and added some eucalyptus oil to the water.  It would help with his poor little stuffy nose. 

“Come on, sweetheart,” I said, gently.  “Let’s get you in the bathtub.”

He allowed me to carry him and pull off his little pajamas.  His body felt a little too warm.  I would have to mention it to the doctor.

I helped him get in the bathwater because of the additional oil.  I didn’t want him to slip.

“OK, honey, I’ll be right out here, ok?” I said, wanting to give him a private space to rest.

“No!” His eyes opened wide. “Please don’t leave me!”

“Ok, ok, I’ll stay,” I said.  I’m never sure if he wants to have some independence or if he still needs me to be around.  “I’ll be here for you.”

He laid back in the tub and I took a wash cloth, submerged it and placed it on his forehead. 

“Miss Annie?” he said, quietly.

“Yes, dear?” I answered.

“I’m sorry I didn’t help you make biscuits,” he said.

“Oh, Lotor.  Don’t feel bad.  You’re sick and need to rest.  You don’t have anything to apologize for.”

He nodded. 

A knock on the door downstairs sounded.

“Hey Annie!” a young girl called.

“I’ll be in the hall, right outside,” I told him.  “You’ll be able to see me.”

I got up and walked out of the room.

“Hey Rachel!” I called.  “Would you please leave the books on the table?  My little man is sick today and I’m helping him in the bath.”

“OK, that sound’s good!  I’ll see you in a few days, ok?” she called.

“Great!  We need to have some tea and conversation soon!”  Rachel was the daughter of my best friend.  She worked at the library and would bring books when I couldn’t get there.  I heard the door bang shut behind her.

Walking back in to the bathroom I found that Lotor had fallen asleep in the tub.  I picked him up out of the water and wrapped him in his fluffy robe.  It had little duckies on the pockets and he picked it out himself.

He groaned as I laid him back in bed and pulled covers up around him.  I put his biscuits on the side table but picked up the tea and carried it back downstairs. 

I saw the books Rachel had left.  There were all sorts of reading levels from preschool to entry level college medical journals.  She was thorough, I had to admit.

I slowly and quietly climbed the stairs, carrying the books, and wanted to make sure I didn’t wake him up.  Putting the books on his night table, I bent and kissed his forehead, so he could sleep.  Kova had curled up at his side, and fell asleep.

The doctor would be here this afternoon, but I figured we already had it covered.  Even so, I wanted him to be checked over, just in case.

Poor little bean.  It was going to be a long week.


End file.
